Les légendes du Disque: la fondation d'Ankh-Morpork
by Zoyou
Summary: La véritable histoire de la fondation de la plus grande cité-état du Disque-Monde. Tirée du Vademecum de Terry Pratchett


_Les Lesgendes du Dysque-Monde : _

_Le Verystable Récyt de la Fonsdatyon d'Ankh-Morpork_

Au fin fond des jungles du Klatch vivaient deux grandes tribus : les Léniens et les Sétormi. Les premiers vivaient dans les terres fertiles au pied d'un immense volcan, tandis que les seconds résidaient au bord de la Mer Circulaire, continuellement balayées de tempêtes. Les deux peuples étaient en guerre depuis des années pour la possession d'un lac situé à la frontière entre leurs territoires. Sur ce lac se trouvait une île où poussait un arbre miraculeux, cadeau de Gruin, dieu des fruits hors-saison. L'arbre dépassait en hauteur les arbres les plus élevés de la jungle alentours, et il y poussait chaque jour une espèce de fruits différente (sauf en un jour mémorable où il se couvrit d'un exemplaire de chaque légume existant), toujours des fruits qu'on ne trouvait qu'ailleurs sur le Disque, ou dans la jungle à un autre moment de l'année.

C'est donc pour cet arbre d'abondance que se battaient les deux tribus. Chacune d'elle en appelait à l'aide de leur dieu : les Léniens vénéraient Anoïa, la déesse du volcan qui rendait leurs terres si fertiles, et les Sétormi le dieu des Tempêtes, qui amenait sur leurs côtes des poissons et des restes d'épaves. A chaque bataille, Anoïa envoyait sur les Sétormi des pierres enflammées, tandis que le dieu des Tempêtes inondait le village des Léniens et avalait leurs maisons. Ces guerres incessantes durèrent encore et encore, jusqu'au jour où les Léniens trouvèrent une solution radicale. Ils rassemblèrent leurs meilleurs combattants, et une nuit, à la lumière de la lune, ils s'infiltrèrent silencieusement dans le village des Sétormi et massacrèrent tous les habitants (excepté les enfants, qu'ils adoptèrent. Ils avaient beau être barbares, ils n'étaient quand même pas inhumains). Puis ils se rendirent sur l'île de Gruin, et cueillirent toutes les youplà qui y poussaient à ce moment.

Le lendemain, quand le dieu des Tempêtes apporta sur les côtes des Sétormi un grand banc de saumons ainsi que les voiles d'un bateau ayant coulé dans la nuit, il fût horrifié de voir tous ses protégés égorgés dans leurs huttes. Il se mit dans une rage folle il assécha le lac, fit s'évaporé une partie de la mer, et se mit à pleuvoir sur le volcan d'Anoïa. Il plût jusqu'à ce que le village des Léniens soit emporté par un torrent d'eau puis il dirigea sa colère vers Anoïa, qui avait soufflé à son peuple l'idée du massacre des Sétormi. Il grêla sa lave de gouttes d'eau glacée, il envoya des tornades arracher les arbres qui poussaient sur ses flancs, et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout le feu se fût éteint et que le volcan ne soit plus qu'une montagne désolée et dépourvue de vie. Puis il s'assit au sommet et entreprit de pleurer son peuple disparut. Il pleura, pleura, pleura pendant des semaines, il inonda la jungle puis tout le Klatch de ses larmes pluvieuses, il fit monter le niveau de la Mer Circulaire, et il continua à pleurer jusqu'à ce que le Disque entier disparaisse sous l'eau, à l'exception du pic de Cori Celesti, qui s'élevait au-dessus de l'immense océan.

Mais pendant que le dieu pleurait et que l'eau montait, des sages des plaines de Sto s'interrogeaient sur la manière de sauver leur peau (et accessoirement leur peuple) de ce monstrueux déluge. Ils se réunirent tous pour discuter de la marche à suivre, et il fût décidé de construire un temple à la Dame Chance, et de la prier pour qu'elle les aide. Ils brûlèrent de l'encens, firent des sacrifices et agitèrent des cornets à dés. Attirée par les bruits, la Dame s'approcha et apparu dans le temple. Mais quand elle vit qu'on la priait, elle s'offusqua : on ne prie pas la Dame, on attend son bon vouloir. Elle se détourna des sages et retourna à Dunmanifestine, pour observer avec délectation ses fidèles se lamenter sur le déluge. Le Destin, voyant la cruauté de la Dame, décida de porter secours aux malheureux. Il regarda parmi les sages assemblés, et choisi celui qui lui paraissait le plus dévoué et à même d'obéir sans discuter. Il s'agissait d'un chaman nommé Pipidrelin. Une nuit, le Destin s'infiltra dans son rêve et lui suggéra une solution pour échapper au déluge. Il lui dit de construire un immense bateau et d'y embarquer un couple de chaque espèce vivante sur le Disque, ainsi que les habitants de son village et les autres chamans.

Quand il se réveilla, Pipidrelin découvrit autour du village une forêt de poirier savant. Il s'interrogea sur la présence d'une forêt qui n'était pas là la veille, et la voix du Destin retenti une nouvelle fois dans sa tête, lui expliquant qu'un navire en poirier savant saurait se diriger tout seul sur les flots, et qu'il l'amènerait à un endroit précis où les chamans devraient fonder une ville en son honneur. Ravi, Pipidrelin rassembla tous les villageois, et ensemble ils coupèrent les poiriers savants et construisirent un immense bateau, sans mat ni voile, constitué uniquement d'une gigantesque coque divisée en plusieurs étages. Quand le Destin vit que le bateau était terminé, il amena dans les plaines de Sto tous les types d'animaux vivants sur le Disque à cette époque. Pipidrelin, assisté des autres chamans, les fit embarquer dans le bateau. Puis les villageois récoltèrent tous les fruits de leurs vergers, moissonnèrent tous leurs champs, et rentrèrent dans le navire avec leurs provisions. Le lendemain, une immense vague venue du Klatch envahi les plaines de Sto et emporta le bateau.

Pendant des semaines, le navire du Destin vogua sur les larmes du dieu des Tempêtes. Le poirier savant évita les tornades, les abîmes, les grandes vagues, et maintint les villageois et les chamans hors de danger. Le bateau finit par se stabiliser et cessa de se déplacer, restant toujours au même endroit. Pipidrelin comprit alors que c'était l'endroit choisi par le Destin pour bâtir une cité à sa gloire. Mais l'océan ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, et il était impossible de fonder une ville sur l'eau. Il parla de ce problème à un de ses amis, un apprenti chaman nommé Rincevent. Le jeune chaman eut alors une idée. Le bateau se remplissait du fumier des différents animaux qui s'y trouvaient, et bientôt on n'aurait plus de place pour vivre (sans parler de l'odeur). Rincevent proposa de verser le fumier par-dessus bord. C'est donc ce qu'ils firent. Le tas de fumier dépassait le niveau de l'eau, qui d'ailleurs commençait à descendre. En le tassant, ils pourraient aisément y construire leurs maisons, et ce serait une terre riche et fertile pour leurs cultures. Ils nommèrent donc le tas Ankh-Morpork, ce qui dans leur langue signifiait « l'Odeur du Destin ».

Et c'est ainsi que naquit notre belle et grande cité.


End file.
